Total Drama Street Plaza
by liamliamliam
Summary: Chris takes a set of 16 teens to a Street Plaza in New York, Where they will compete for the grand prize of 1,000,000 Dollars!
1. The Cast

**The Cast:**

**Female:**

Miranda - The Yellowish Friend Seeker

Clara - The Punky Manipulator

Nissan - The Miss-I-Am-Best

Lucy - The Simple Artistette

Rochelle ~ The Sista with Attitude

Savannah ~ The International Model

Andrea ~ The Planner

Xena ~ The Best of the Best

**Male:**

John - The Simple Artist

Waldo - The Classical Random Guy

Deuce - The Enthusiastic Athlete

Baldwin - The Intelligent Geek

Colchester ~ The Wannabe

Kaden ~ The Hunter

Ethan ~ The Social Network Addict

Samosa ~ The Global Traveller

**Teams:**

**Crazy Cars (COLOUR: Crimson):**

Nissan

Samosa

Clara

Andrea

Lucy

**Deserted Sands (COLOUR: Yellow):**

Savannah

Colchester

Miranda

John

Kaden

**The Ghetto Ghosts (COLOUR: Lime Green):**

Rochelle

Xena

Ethan

Deuce

Waldo

(after challenge) Baldwin


	2. Chapter 1: Sellin' Down The Plaza

Chris paces up and down a worn down boardwalk near an abandoned plaza. He continues to pace until he is seen by a camera hidden inside the plank on the boardwalk. He finally gladly walks up to the main camera and starts to announce what the heck is going on...

"Welcome to a spin off from the main series of Total Drama! This season we are holding another competition here nearby this abandoned Plaza and Boardwalk where 16 new teens will fight it out for the usual prize of 1 million bucks! The cast are prepared for everything we have to throw at them, But are you? Get ready for the ride of a lifetime only here on Total Drama: Boardwalk Plaza!" Chris announces

A dilapidated bus arrives from the narrow gap inside the plaza walls. It is carrying this season's new recruits into the plaza.

First a girl with black hair walks out the bus and slowly walks down the stairs.

"Hello Chris. I am Xena." Xena tells Chris as she walks down the bus' staircase

Then a girl all in yellow, since she has yellow hair, a yellow shirt, yellow pants, yellow-brown skin and light yellow shoes, walks down the bus with a yellow suitcase.

"Okay here we have Miranda?" Chris asks

"YEAH! HELLO CHRIS, I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS SEASON!" Miranda shouts energetically

"Well, That's...Um...Good to hear..." Chris replies. Then she walks past him only to make Chris shiver awkwardly. "NEXT PLEASE!"

"Hey everyone the ever cute and talented Andrea is here" Andrea announces vainly

"Welcome Andrea." Chris replies

"What's up?" She replies

"STOP HOGGING THE SCREEN" Chris replies

"Can't help being popular" Andrea replies only for Chris to get annoyed

"Hey Chris! Gimme a hug!" says Waldo by getting off from the bus

"Oh my god, GET OFF ME!" Chris shouts at Waldo

"Fans, I got a question. Where's Waldo?" Andrea tells the viewers as she hogs the screen again and starts to laugh.

"Really? Wow Andrea. LEAVE THE SCREEN ALONE" Chris shouts at Andrea

"So, I will just go over there..." Waldo replies quietly and moves over to Xena

"Back away from me now..." Xena tells Waldo

"Tough crowd" Waldo replies

Next a boy with long blonde hair walks off the bus, He is listening to music on a iPod.

"Samosa!" Chris shouts

"Yes, I am Samosa now, please leave me be." Samosa replies

"Whatever, Cocktail drink" Chris replies sticking his tongue out

"NEVER, CALL ME A COCKTAIL AGAIN IF YOU VALUE YOU LIFE" Samosa snaps back at Chris

"You need a drink...May i suggest-

Samosa makes a head cut off gesture with his hand.

"..." Chris remains silent

"Changed your mind and want an hug?" Waldo says by taking advantage of the situation

Chris stands there with a disgusted face "I will have to politely say.. NO!"

"You're so cruel" Waldo replies by walking away _sadly_

"Bye Jellycorn" Andrea tells Waldo

"Jellycorn is DELICIOUS" Samosa shouts excitedly

"Hey Guys, What's up? Rochelle is here loud and proud!" Rochelle chants to herself

"Pathetic..." Andrea adds

"WOAH, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TA ME?" Rochelle shouts at Andrea

"She said just get out of my way" Nissan says to Rochelle by pushing her off "So what, I'm Nissan"

"Just saying...But Nissan is a car company..." Andrea tells Nissan annoying more and more people as the day goes on

"SHUT UP! I'm just here for winning the money, and YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Nissan replies angrily to Andrea "...hi losers!"

"By the way, Xena is a superhero..." Andrea tells Xena

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP" Xena shouts at Andrea

"Everyone is going crazy right now...sigh" Nissan sadly says

"Want a hug?" Waldo says by taking advantage of the situation

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO" Nissan yells at Waldo

"Lol, everyone shout at the fat guy" Colchester laughs as he walks off the bus "The names Colchester by the way"

"a-"

"Save it" Xena tells Andrea cutting her off.

"Colchester is a city..." Andrea whispers to herself since she has no privilege to speak

"We all knew?" Nissan replies

"So this is the site. It looks like a nice one" John says while getting off the bus

"Nice until you meet Andrea..." Samosa tells John

"Hey there, so what's up?" John replies

"Andrea's nose..." Xena adds

"You little Cow." Andrea replies to Xena

"Moo" Waldo replies

"Oh my god..." Nissan says sadly

"Uh...ok?" says John, while getting to the others

"Eat some grass then, You cow." Andrea tells Waldo

"Where's Waldo?" Colchester says while he slaps his leg

"Oh my god. Worst. Gag. Ever." Andrea replies while gagging on some water she was drinking

"I so agree" Nissan replies, by getting disgusted

"Lol. Andrea's choking" Xena adds while laughing

"Karma comes SO fast nowadays" Colchester replies to Xena

"S-H-U-T U-P!" Andrea shouts as she gags for air

"Why are you so...mad now?" asks Miranda

"Because they laugh at me only because i have a normal name." Andrea tells Miranda as everyone else glares at her

"Wow. You aren't gonna go far in this show..." Colchester adds

"...Ok..." says Nissan

"Hey, what's up everyone?" says Lucy by getting off the bus

"Welcome to the club with names of objects and things that dont exist" Andrea explains to Lucy

"Sorry about her, she is just a bi-"

"Okay, Too far" Colchester interrupts Xena

"Uh...i guess an argument is going on...I'll try to avoid it" Lucy says by getting near John. "Uh, hi?"

"Hi" John replies to Lucy

"So..." Samosa states while being bored

"Hello everyone, I am Ethan. I will try to help my team" Ethan says as he walks off the bus

"Watch out for her" Xena warns him and points towards Andrea, Then she sees her pointing and comes over to Xena

"Why are you pointing at me?" Andrea asks with a snap to her tone

"No reason." Xena replies

"Stay out of my way, and then you won't end up in a coffin." Andrea states as she walks away from her and Ethan

"Ok, Andrea is mad, much of obvious i say" Nissan ironically says

"You think I'm mad? You haven't seen anything yet!" Andrea shouts at Nissan "Also you're a car brand"

"Yeaaaaaaah. Suuuuure I am" replies sarcastically Nissan

"Calm down! Can't you just be friends?" asks Miranda

"With that crazy-talking girl? Never" replies Nissan by getting away from her

"Why would i make friends? I don't need them, Just the million and the sooner everyone realises that I will finally have some competition" Andrea replies then walks away from Miranda

"Oh well i tried" Miranda says by walking away sadly

" Want an hug?" Waldo happily asks to Miranda

"Sure" Miranda replies by hugging him

"So...this is for now all a non-sense.." says John

"I know right"! says Lucy

"Okay, We need some hosting here!" Andrea demands

"Uh...hi everyone, it's Baldwin" Baldwin says by getting off the bus

"Hello Baldwin, I am Xena and that is a-"

"Cow." Colchester interrupts

"I'm the cow of the situation here, MOO!" Waldo says by joking about it

"Where's Waldo?" Xena stupidly asks

"Over there" replies Baldwin. "Well...I'll read some scientific books while yar talking, so please do not disturbs". After this he reads in peace

"Okay then, AND STOP MAKING REFRENCES TO WHERES WALDO!" Andrea rants only to rip a lamppost out of the ground and use it as a club.

"Ok, this is a cage of crazy, and I'm going to be really messed up, so bye" Nissan says by walking far away from Andrea, disgusted from her

"Uh...what you said?...Nothing? Fine..." Baldwin says by getting back reading his book

"Ok, calm down, what's wrong with you?!" Lucy asks to Andrea

"WHY DO YOU ASK! I AM FINE NOW STOP WITH REFRENCES, THEY ARE NOT GOOD FOR RATINGS THEY ARE ONLY GOOD FOR A CHEAP LAUGH!" Andrea rants again only to pant and get stress lines.

"Ok..." Lucy replies by walking away slowly.

"You gotta calm down, Andrea, seriously" says John

"AND THAT IS UP TO YOU TO DECIDE?!" Andrea shouts at John

"I'm outta here" replies John by walking away from her and reaching Lucy. "She's really mad, you know?" John whispers at Lucy

"Yeah, she is...far too much" Lucy whispers back at John

"Stop interfering with my reading, please" Baldwin says by getting back reading

"Uh...i gotta go" says Miranda by running away from Andrea "AAAAAH HELP ME"

"I know someone who will be a fan favourite..." Samosa whispers to Nissan

"Uh, who that is? I don't have an idea, and if you're speaking of Andrea you're SO wrong..." Nissan whispers back to Samosa

"Its called Sarcasm..." Samosa adds

"Knew it. Andrea is sooo going to be liked...but since the show will start...i have an idea...want to make a pre-alliance?" Nissan whispers to Samosa

"Sure" Samosa whispers back to Nissan

"Jet lag...Uh my head." Savannah says as she falls down the bus stairs

"That was a bus, not a plane." Rochelle tells Savannah

"She doesn't know, she annoyed me so hard with that" Clara tells to Rochelle by getting off the bus

"Well, I'm from Australia, So haters can hate all they want" Savannah states as she gets up off the ground

"Sure, so, hi there" Clara says, with a sort-of-bully grin

"What's your name sugar?" Rochelle asks Clara

"The Killer, Clara The Killer..." Clara says by walking away

"So, You like killers huh?" Kaden asks Clara as he walks down the bus stairs

"Uh sure, why I shouldn't. Some or them scary your ass so easily...ah, how great movies they make" Clara replies to Kaden

"I haven't ranted in a while. Hum." Andrea tells herself

*Cough* "Attention Seeker!" *Cough* Kaden says sarcastically

"OMG, ROFL WHY DO YOU SAY THAT NEWBIE!" Andrea shouts at Kaden

"First, your spitting, and second, this type of attitude never gets far in these type of shows" Kaden explains to Andrea making her even madder

"WELL! SHUT UP!" Andre shouts again

"Guys, she's so loser like that?" Clara asks by being annoyed from her

"So a big yeah, girl" Nissan replies to Clara

"SHUT YOUR ******* MOUTHS" Andrea shouts at everyone again

"Who cares, you can't tell me what to do" says Clara by getting away from her

"RECENSION TIME! Andrea is pretty crazy" says Waldo happily and randomly

"NONE OF YOU KNOW ME! YOU WONT TALK TO ME OR JUDGE ME, IF YOUR ON MY TEAM YOU WILL DO THE CHALLENGES OR GO CRY IN THE CORNER AND GET VOTED OFF. GOT THAT *******" Andrea shouts

"Oh well. So farewell till we meet again" Clara says, by punching her in the face and making her faint "I...had...enough"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Waldo shouts by fainting too

"SHE NEEDS TO DROP DEAD" Xena strokes her chin for an idea. "I GOT IT!" Xena shouts proudly. "Okay, Get her body and throw it in a river or a well" Xena explains

"A little too far..." Savannah tells Xena

"Maybe, But realistic" Xena replies to Savannah

"Just take her away. I got tired of that girl" Nissan tells Xena

"Anyways. Is everyone here now?" Chris asks the group

"YEAH!" Everyone says, obviously except Andrea

"Um. We're short 1 male." Andrea adds

"Hi I'm here" Deuce says by quickly getting down the bus and getting with the others

"Let's start the season." Chris announces

"Yay, finally" happily says Miranda

"Time for the team captain challenge!" Chris states

Everyone walks down the plaza street and end up at a street plaza.

"Your team captain challenge is to find the tickets and exchange them for a Team Captain pass at the ticket booth. You need 1000 tickets to get one and only 10,000 tickets are available to grab. Good luck newbie's!" Chris announces

"I'VE FOUND ONE!" Waldo shouts after looking his shoes

"Just 999 to go for you then" Andrea tells Waldo

"I'VE FOUND ANOTHER ONE!" Waldo shouts after looking Andrea shoes "I'M SO LUCKY"

"Totally" Andrea sarcastically replies to Waldo then rolls her eyes. Then she finds 100 tickets "YESH!"

"Australia's next top model found 300 tickets!" Savannah shouts to the others treating them like an audience

"I've just found 99999999999999999 fake tickets over here" Waldo says

"The luck..."Nissan sarcastically replies "Anyhow, I've got 500 tickets"

"Did you know sarcasm is the lowest form of communication. Other than swearing" Xena states

"Who cares" Clara says by kicking Andrea and taking her 100 tickets. Suddenly she trips

"Oh cool, I'll take some of them" Deuce says by taking the 100 tickets. "And with these 200, I'm at 300"

"Yeah, come to daddy 242 tickets" Baldwin says

"Hey Nissan, Wanna help each other and find some tickets?" Samosa asks Nissan

"Sure. We can be the captains so easily if so" Nissan replies by taking more 13 tickets

Samosa finds 250 tickets. "Hey Deuce..." Samosa says to Deuce then takes his 300 tickets when he isn't looking

"Uh, what was that?" Deuce asks to himself, then searches other tickets and finds another 112 tickets

"Nissan, we have enough for one team captain ticket." Samosa tells Nissan

"Great, I've got other 200 tickets. Divide time" Nissan replies by giving him. "Now, I need some more. Gimmie"

"Yay, I've got 800 tickets in a single moment. I'm ahead!" Miranda says happily "Gotta protect em..."

"Hey Clara, How many do you have?" Kaden asks Clara

"Just 1...the life...maybe I'll get em' from Miranda..." Clara replies to Kaden

"I have 950" Kaden tells Clara. "Want them?"

"I'm getting them by myself, thanks" Clara replies to Kaden. After that, she finds another ticket. "...Seriously?"

"So...how much tickets you got John?" Lucy asks to John

"Just 560. They're a few. How many you got?" John asks Lucy

"310 only. I'm not that good at hide and seek...you got the concept" Lucy replies

"Um...ok" John tells back Lucy by getting back searching tickets

"I've found 1000000000000000000000000000000000 fake tickets over here" Waldo shouts happily

"Please, stop making fake ones." Andrea asks Waldo

"I don't make them. I got them from this guy for 1$" Waldo replies to Andrea

"I have 999 tickets now!" Savannah tells herself

"So, want my 1 ticket?" Colchester asks Savannah.

"YES!" Savannah replies enthusiastically

"Mine" Clara says by robbing the 999+1 ticket. "Ha, idiots". After that, she runs away far too fast

"NO! NO! NO!" Colchester shouts "THEY BELONG TO SAVANNAH!"

"Savannah is another name for a desert" Andrea adds her 2 cents again

"WHY IS YOUR OPINION SO IMPORTANT" Xena shouts at Andrea

"Your spitting, and you have Tuna breath" Andrea tells Xena only for her to get infuriated even more

"And i get to 523 tickets" Baldwin says

Clara trips again

"Coolio! 1000 tickets. I'll take em" Deuce says by taking them

"Oooow...why I am tripping so much here...stupid rocks" Clara says by getting up and chasing Deuce

"What you want from me? GO AWAY" Deuce shouts by running away from her

"Rocks, My specialty" Ethan tells Clara

"Great...where to find other tickets?" Miranda asks to herself, then finds some 3000 tickets. "WOAH! That's alot!" Miranda takes the tickets

"My friend Miranda..." Savannah tells Miranda "You know because you know me..."

"Uh...yeah...I'm bringing them to Ch-" Miranda replies, but gets interrupted by Clara who robs again her tickets. After that, Clara runs away quickly

"SERIOUSLY?! There was so much tickets here..." Miranda sadly says

"NO! NO! NO!" Colchester tackles her. But she escapes again. "Sorry Savannah..."

"Its okay, at least you tried." Savannah replies to Colchester with a sad expression on her face

Clara trips once again

"YES! I'm at 4000 now!" Deuce happily shouts, then runs away from Clara

"Watch this Samosa" Nissan says to Samosa, by making tripping Deuce and getting his 4000 tickets. "Now I'll be captain for sure, with these 4752 tickets."

"So, when the challenge ends? I'm getting bored, and i have 635 tickets over here" Baldwin asks to Chris

"When we have 3 people who give in their 1000 tickets" Chris explains

"I HAVE 1000 TICKETS!" Savannah runs past the finish line and hands in her tickets

"Look at me, i'm Richette Rich" Nissan runs past the finish line and hands the tickets too "They're over 4000, you can't deny them"

"But THEY WERE MINE" Miranda says by crying

"So who else is here..." Chris asks

"ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!" Rochelle shouts as she crosses the line.

"Um. We haven't seen much of you today... Eh. You do have 1000 tickets so well done." Chris tells Rochelle

"Me too, I've got 111111111111111+11111111111111+111111111111111+111111111111111+111111111111111 fake tickets" Waldo tells to Chris

"Woah, we are too late here. We got 999 tickets each" John tells Chris, with Lucy near him "Is that fine?"

"I ALSO HAD 1000 TICKETS GRRRR!" Andrea rants

"I ALSO ROBBED THEM, BUT STUPID ROCKS MAKES ME TRIP...the life" Clara shouts by having a tantrum

The camera goes to Ethan with a rock. He winks at the camera

"Time to pick teams then" Chris announces "Savannah picks, Then Nissan, Then Rochelle."

"I pick Colchester" Savannah states

"Pretty clear. Samosa is in my team, no stories" Nissan states

"Xena got attitude so..." Rochelle states

"Miranda, She is...Well you already know" Savannah states

"Yay! Thanks to you" Miranda happily says

"That girl is pretty strong, so she's helpful, and who make my team win is appreciated. Clara is with me" Nissan states

"Ethan" Rochelle states then Ethan walks over to her and her team.

"Thanks for picking me" Ethan says to Rochelle

"No Prob" Rochelle replies

"John" Savannah states

"Thank you!" John says

"You know who i pick? Despite being annoying, i know the person I'm going to choose haves a plan...possibly, and I don't want to be wrong. So, if that guy/girl is going to be right, then I'll be the winner here" Nissan states

"Andrea right?" Xena asks

"No, Waldo. Yeah, even if that's pretty crazy, i pick the annoying Andrea. Just pray for not being eliminated if you betray us" Nissan states

"At least we got someone who we can drop at first elimination" Xena whispers to Nissan

"Whatever, I will beat everyone anyway." Andrea states as she walks over to Nissan "Stay out of my way pretty girl" Andrea whispers to Nissan

"Yeah, you got to obey to me, anyway" Nissan whispers back to Andrea "Now calm down and stay here, with me"

"Deuce." Rochelle decides

"Ok, you won't be afraid of this choice, stay sure" Deuce says by walking to her side

"Kaden" Savannah chooses

"Great, it was my choice...now who between these guys?...I surely pick..." Nissan says by deciding

"JUST CHOOSE ALREADY" Andrea rants

"#Andrea-Rant" Ethan states

"It's an hard choice. I want either Baldwin or Lucy...but I'll go with Lucy. Mine will be a girly team, except Samosa, obviously" Nissan states

"Baldwin or Waldo…...Waldo." Rochelle states

"WHAAAAAAAA" Baldwin shouts by being surprised

"Yay, thank for the choosing" tells Waldo to Rochelle

"Your too school for my team" Rochelle tells Baldwin

"Uh...great...at least I'm in a team and not out...look at the positive fact..." Baldwin says boringly

"Um. Oh I forgot to mention. The person not picked is...On team #4." Chris states

"Wait, there's no team...OH NO, YOU DON'T MEAN I'M ALONE, YOU..." Baldwin shouts at Chris

Chris laughs "Yep"

"#Forever-Alone" Ethan states while texting on his phone

"Uh...well...I guess I'll stick by being lonely. There are switches or something?" Baldwin asks

"If you don't lose the challenge today i will let you pick a team to be on...WAIT. YOU'RE THE PRIZE FOR THE CHALLENGE!" Chris shouts

"#Reward-Isn't-Worth-Anything" Ethan states while texting again

"At least I'm important...and seriously?" Baldwin asks back to Chris

"Yeah" Chris answers back

"So, what about team names?" Lucy asks

"Rochelle's team are the Ghetto Ghosts. Savannah's team are the Deserted Sands. And Nissan's team are the Crazy Cars.

"Seriously? I thought we were going to choose the names. I had the Dastardly Princesses, but whatever, fine" Nissan says sadly

"Challenge time!" Chris announces

"The challenge is... To make a stall at this plaza and sell as much stock as you can! The team with the most money at the end wins and gets Baldwin. The losing team send someone to Limbo.

"Pretty cool! Let's get the geek!" Clara states

"So, who knows how to make a stall?" Miranda asks to her teammates

"I can make one, but I need some help" John replies

"I can make one without anyone's help!" Colchester says to try and impress Savannah

"#Pathetic-Flirting" Ethan sarcastically says as he texts on his phone

"Look, if we work together, we'll finish that in no time. Anyhow, I get to work" John says, and he gets to build

"Look, you're so lucky to have chosen me! I can build the stall in a second" Clara says, by getting to work

"Yeah, we're in action!" Nissan happily says

"I KNOW WHAT ARE STALL SHOULD BE! LEMONADE STAND :]" Miranda tells her teammates

"Um. Okay then" Colchester says

"I'll try to build the stand" Deuce says by getting to work

"Sounds like a plan" Kaden says

"Ours should be something to do with a Beach." Savannah ponders

"Wait, i got an idea! A SEA SHAKES STALL!" Miranda shouts "Could that work?"

"Before you wanted a Lemonade stand since you like yellow..." Colchester points out

"But lemonade doesn't have nothing to do with beaches...so I changed my mind" Miranda replies happily

"Look, tell me the stall theme, cause i don't really know what to build" John states

"Lemonade or Shells?" Savannah asks

"Lemonade then :D" Miranda happily replies

"Right, Get building John!"

"Sure!" John replies by starting building a lemonade stall "I just need some yellow paint. Can you give it to me?"

"Here" Miranda replies by bringing immediately him a yellow paint bucket

"Ok, here we go" John says

"So, now girls and Samosa, what we should build for winning and taking down the others?" Nissan asks to her teammates walking nervously

"Souvenirs? They could work" Lucy replies

"Liking your idea. Anyone has got one?" Nissan asks to others

"Sport Stall! Every jock like them, and some knives too!" Clara replies

"..." Nissan stands by "Any other idea?"

"Maybe a Cocktail bar type thing?" Samosa suggests

"Yeah, can work too!" Nissan replies to Samosa. "And you, Andrea, what's your idea?"

"A Bar, how original. A Hawaiian bar would work more since it has a theme to it" Andrea suggests

"Yes...we can retake the bar idea. So, vote! Who raises hand for the souvenirs idea?" Nissan asks to teammates by not raising hand

No one raises their hands

"Um, so a bar it is?" Samosa asks

"Yeah! Let's do this! Girls plus Samosa, GET BUILDING!" Nissan orders to others after getting the tools

"I don't take orders...especially from a car company" Andrea tells Nissan

"You gotta help us, or you're bye-bye" Nissan replies back to Andrea, while building

"I will help. But no one bosses me around and gets away with it. Is that clear?" Andrea explains

"Yeah, clear" Nissan replies back, quite boringly

CONF: "Okay, Maybe Nissan is waiting to get rid of me. But she will not get away with her "Female Boss" Attitude." Andrea says the screen goes static.

CONF: "I will soon convince Andrea to obey me, no matter what. I think she haves a plan, and i want that to be positive for me" Nissan says to the camera, then the screen goes static

CONF: "HI MUM" Waldo happily says, then screen goes static

"What we do? A cowshop?" Waldo asks to Rochelle

"I GOT IT! A HAUNTED HOUSE" Rochelle annouces excietedly

"Urm...Why not." Xena replies to Rochelle

"I can make the ghost costumes!" Ethan replies "#Haunty-House"

"I can scare, trust me!" Waldo replies "MOO"

"You will be a plumpkin." Xena tells Waldo

"YAY, I GOT THE BEST ROLE EVER" Waldo says happily by getting immediately in pumpkin costume

"Wow. Okay then, Get to work guys!" Rochelle announces to her teammates

"Okay boss!" Xena replies

"#Best-Challenge-Yet" Ethan replies while texting. Then suddenly a team of builders arrive and start building a haunted house "That is how i am useful to this team"

"Hai dere imma pumkin" Waldo stupidly says to the builders

"Where's Waldo?" Andrea asks "Oh wait, he is the plumpkin"

"Hei dere wanna huggie?" Waldo stupidly asks to Andrea

"NO WAY" Andrea rants

"Okie comma backie another daye" Waldo replies to Andrea

"1 hour left guys" Chris tells everyone

"Okay guys FOCUS!" Andrea shouts at her team

"Yeah, just the fact you don't want to be bossed doesn't mean you got to boss us" Nissan replies back to Andrea "So, this is the bar...it seems fine, uh?"

The bar looks fine, though not the best

"It can work, i guess, c'mon let's get to work!" Nissan says to the team

"Sure...but just a thing...who advertises this?" Lucy asks to Nissan

"Is it a Hawaiian style theme?" Andrea asks Nissan

"You can advertise Lucy, and yeah it's Hawaiian Andrea" Nissan replies back to both Lucy and Andrea

"YAY!" Andrea shouts happily "Someone knows what they're doing"

"Uh, seems nice. I can be the first customer, I've got some money" Baldwin tells to Nissan

"Ok, just order what you want and you'll pay, pretty simple" Nissan replies to Baldwin

"Ok...i want 1 Piña Colada!" Baldwin tells to Clara, which is the one who takes orders

"Sure boy...now Samosa...how you make Piña Colada?" Clara whispers to Samosa

"Like this!" Samosa tells Clara while he makes the drink in no time at all.

"WOW" Clara shouts by being surprised. "Here's your Piña Colada. It's 3$!"

Baldwin tastes the drink.

"It's...it's...IT'S...Ok. I guess it was fine. Here's your money and bye" Baldwin says by paying and walking to the other stalls

"Yay, we got some money" Lucy happily says

"No time for cheering. Lucy! Attract some customers to our stand NOW!" Nissan orders to Lucy

"Ok boss!" Lucy replies back to Nissan, and then gets to advertise

"Sweet a bar! One Margarita please, sugar" Rochelle asks Samosa

"Comin' right up" Samosa tells Rochelle, then he makes the drink and serves it to her. "$3 please"

"Certainly! This is delicious" Rochelle pays and leaves satisfied with her drink.

"Ethan, Invite your Facebook friends to our stall." Rochelle tells Ethan

"Eh. What the heck" Ethan texts and then lots of people arrive at his stall. "I am popular at my college so..."

"OMG, THIS IS AMAZING!" Rochelle shouts ecstatically "Five bucks a pop please!"

"And no refunds" Deuce shouts

The crowd all pay entry and enter the haunted house

"Hi, izza pumkin" Waldo says happily

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS A PLUMPKIN!" Everyone screams and run out of the house

"Um... At least we have the moneh" Ethan tells Rochelle

"Totally" Rochelle replies

"Wazz i scary?" Waldo asks to Rochelle

"...no...wait how everyone got scared anyway?!" Deuce asks to Waldo.

"I dun't really know. i just said hallo to them and they run away" Waldo replies to Deuce

"LEMONADE, GET YOUR LEMONADE HERE!" Savannah shouts

"IT'S FRESH AND YELLOW, BUT MOSTLY YELLOW!" Miranda shouts

"AT THE CHEAP PRICE OF 1 BUCK! COME GET LEMONADE!" John shouts

"ONLY HERE AT THE LEMONADE STALL!" Kaden shouts

"AND FOR THE FIRST 10 TO COME HERE, A FREE YELLOW BEAR PLUSHIE!" Miranda shouts

A few people walk up to the stall and buy lemonade

"Yay we got some customers at least and the plushies were awesome" Miranda tells to Savannah

"Good thing Colchester knows Sewing." Savannah tells Miranda

"I know right" John replies "So, how much money we got?"

"$50" Savannah tells her team

"Pretty awesome, let's continue" John tells to Savannah

"I'm making some yellow koala plushies, this is going to be good guys!" Miranda tells to team

"10 more minutes left" Chris tells everyone though a loudspeaker

"Oh great girls! It's almost over! How much money we got?" Nissan asks to team

"I don't know. Do it yourself" Andrea tells Nissan

"Umpf. Clara, how much we got?" Nissan asks to Clara

"Um...we got $120. It's a lot! We're going to win for sure!" Clara replies back happily to Nissan

"What's our cash?" Rochelle asks Ethan

"Um.. $300. WOAH! We scored big time!" Ethan announces to the team

"Yeah! We're going to win!" Deuce shouts happily

"TIMES UP!" Chris shouts "Now, What did the Bar get?"

"We got $135, that's pretty much" Lucy tells Chris

"And the Lemonade stand got?" Chris asks Miranda

"$55! We got 5 last-minute customers" Miranda sadly tells Chris, after hearing the Bar's quote

"And the haunted house got?" Chris asks Rochelle

"500 BIG ONES!" Rochelle shouts proudly

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Miranda shouts by being surprised

"The life..." Clara sadly says to herself

"This means that Deserted Sands are going to the first Limbo Election!" Chris announces.

"Aw man...oh well, we tried!" John says by trying to consulate the team

Sometime later, in the voting zone

"Okay, Vote for someone to be eliminated."

"I'm sorry but you never contributed as much as i hoped" Savannah says to the camera and puts the vote in the pot.

"I tried to help the team the most, but I've sadly seen you didn't. Seriously, my plushies were liked from everyone, but you didn't even try..." Miranda says to the camera and puts the vote in the pot.

"Yeah, we helped...but i think you shouldn't have ignored this challenge" John says to the camera and puts the vote in the pot.

"You didn't do much today, and that has lead to your downfall" Kaden says to the camera and puts his vote inside the pot

"Well, You can see this coming if you have some sense about you" Colchester says to the camera then puts his vote in the pot

"I will tally the votes." Chris says to the team. Then he comes back with the canister full of the votes.

"Oh wow...that's surely...intimidating" John says by being nervous

"Now onto the votes. 1 vote Kaden. 2 votes Kaden. 1 vote John. 2 votes John." Chris explains

Both John and Kaden look at the vote pot nervously.

"First person out of Total Drama: Street Plaza, Kaden. You will leave on the bus which you came on. See ya." Chris explains

"Phew...that was close" John says by relaxing

"Well, see ya guys. We all have to leave at some point" Kaden tells his team then departs on the bus

"Aw, bye Kaden" Miranda says sadly

"So, Chris. I'm on Rochelle's team now?" Baldwin asks Chris

"Yeah, enjoy" Chris replies to Baldwin

"Ok" Baldwin replies back by getting to his new teammates."Hey guys"

"Welcome to my team Baldwin!" Rochelle tells Baldwin

"And with that, we're down to 15. What will happen next time on Total Drama: Street Plaza!" Chris signs off the episode.


End file.
